1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a storage medium having an information processing program stored therein and an information processing apparatus, and more particularly to a storage medium having stored therein an information processing program using a virtual world in which, for example, a vehicle object, and a rider object that operates the vehicle object appear, and an information processing apparatus.
2. Description of the Background Art
Conventionally, as disclosed in, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2004-236799 (hereinafter, referred to as Patent Document 1), known is a game apparatus for controlling, in accordance with an operation performed by a user, a speed at and a direction in which an object moves in a virtual world. According to Patent Document 1, by a speed at and a direction in which a motorcycle corresponding to a moving object moves being controlled in accordance with an operation performed by a user, a competition in lap time from a start to a goal in a course on which the moving object moves is made, or a competition, for order of arrival, with another moving object controlled by a computer is made.
In the game apparatus disclosed in Patent Document 1, a focus is placed on achievement of a game purpose of causing the moving object to reach the goal as quickly as possible, and therefore it is not considered that an animation of the moving object, which is at a stop, is displayed in a natural manner. For example, the moving object includes a vehicle object (motorcycle) which runs on a course defined in a virtual world, and a rider object which rides the vehicle object and operates the vehicle object in the virtual world. However, in the game apparatus disclosed in Patent Document 1, it is not considered that an animation of the rider object on the vehicle object which is at a stop is displayed in a natural manner.